


Where are your wings, now?

by karrotsandknives



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Fratricide, Gore, Loss of Limbs, Mention of Deceased Parents, Mutilation, One Shot, Vent fiction, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, mention of past animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrotsandknives/pseuds/karrotsandknives
Summary: A brief glimpse into the past....one shot to vent and get some anger out.





	Where are your wings, now?

Bloody stumps of what could have been excused for fingers grabbed at the grass, hardly able to drag a broken teenager across the ground. Even with his a knife lodged in his knife, the screams and wet gurgles that escaped him, he still tried to escape his fate, akin to a sparrow thrashing in a hawk’s talons. Dirt and blood mixed to create a foul smelling mud, and it clung to his torn clothes like honey. He was a terrible sight, but to old, sore eyes, it was a delight.

 

He was unaware of it, and he was left in the dark. His brother became busier, but he assumed it was because of the responsibility the elders now placed upon him. He would be away for hours at a time, missing dinner. Perhaps there was too much stress that overwhelmed him, and making the small, sny comment of how he looked “too serious, too mature” was enough to set him off. But, why this intense? Why would he attack him like this?

 

He screeched, ending in sputtering as the sword his father once held was force into his foot. He couldn’t move, he was trapped. He looked up at his brother, tears obscuring his vision. What did he do wrong? What did he do to deserve this? Did Hanzo hate him? Why? The questions kept rolling through his head as the elder brother removed the sword and held it over his right arm. Genji had seen him do the same to a traitor before, he knew what was coming. He could try and plead with him, but words were beyond him, not with the blade piercing his tongue.

 

Nevertheless, it happened. It wasn’t a clean cut, there was not enough weight behind it to break the bone. It was exposed. The sparrow struggled for air as the hawk pressed its foot to the arm.  _ Stomp, stomp, crack. _ It was broken off, but some flesh still hung on. There was excruciating agony, but he couldn’t express it any more. He was too stunned to truly scream for it to end. Even as the rest was torn off in the slowest manner possible, as he could do was watch.

 

He couldn’t move any longer. He just laid there, feeling the edge of the weapon line up its place at his stomach. Hanzo would not have to cut through the bone, all he had to do was cut down to it. He should have expected this, he deserved it. His mother, the one person would could never look at him, she wanted this. It was just a shame she couldn’t be alive to watch. Maybe when he dies, she would finally look at him, less of a monster, but more of a son.

 

This is what he deserves for thinking he could enjoy his life. This is what he gets for alienating Hanzo from their father. For plucking feathers out of birds, for torturing innocent people to watch them squirm.

 

As the sword was brought down, it was like a pressure build up. Blood squirted from his stomach, but not as much as the blood that shot from his mouth. It was projectile, ending at least a foot away from his head. Spots dotted his vision, and so did red as it came down, again, and again. This was it. He would die at his brother’s own hands. It wasn’t all bad. He could see his father, holding his hand out. He could just take it, escape the hell he was plunged into. It was finally bring peace to this.

 

Genji could rest.


End file.
